Faltering Reality
by Rai Zaku
Summary: .Revised. Something is Fishy in the .hack world and only one person can figure it out...but what happens when something happens to them?


Faltering Reality

By DemonicAuraa

A/N: There are spoilers so if you haven't seen episode 19 or beyond…don't read unless you don't care about spoilers

A/N: this is set during/after the episode "Captured" and little - if any - of the storyline will be changed. And you should recognize most of this because it was said in the show

Oh yeah - I don't own .hacksign, even though I wish I did.

Snow Lands

Mimiru and Bear were deep in conversation, as they waited impatiently for Tsukasa to teleport into the snow lands

"Well, where is this swordsman anyway?" Mimiru questioned.

"I don't know; maybe he moved to a different field. He may not even exist."

"Mimiru quick tell Tsukasa not to come here."

Just then, the ever-so-familiar yellow rings appeared, and Tsukasa emerged a few seconds later.

"Too late," came the voice of the wave master.

"Tsukasa." Bear and Mimiru spotted the familiar wave master..

"Mimiru, tell him to turn back!"

"Ok," Mimiru answered, already sending the message. "Sent."

"What's the reply?"

Mimiru frowned, confused. "…Believe in your heart."

"He doesn't understand the meaning," Bear replied, worried.

No sooner had he finished speaking, when dozens upon dozens of crimson knights appeared, surrounding Tsukasa.

"So that's the way you want to play." He waved his staff in the air in a small circular motion, before tapping the ground. His easily recognizable golden colored guardian became visible.

A new voice was heard. "We are the Crimson Knights, assistants to the system admin. In the name of the Crimson Knights we will bind your character. You have a choice: surrender peacefully, or we will attack."

"You can't get enough can you? Did you enjoy my guardian beating you?" asked the somewhat cocky wave master with a self-assured smirk.

Silver Knight emitted a low growl as he drew his sword, declaring "Crimson Knights, attack!"

Mac Anu

Subaru was gazing into space as she stood on the riverboat in the river of Mac Anu

"Lady Subaru, Silver Knight requests you at the snow lands." came a statement from one of the two knights currently accompanying Subaru.

"Oh, Silver Knight," Subaru half whispered.

Snowy lands

Almost immediately the circle of crimson knights got very small very quickly.

"Meh." Tsukasa tapped the ground with his staff as a small colorful hexagram came out of the staff, telling his guardian to attack.

Right then, the guardian turned to face a few knights and multiple tentacles came out and struck the knights like a whip. The powerful guardian checked to make sure they were out cold, before moving onto more knights

"If this is all you have then we wont stay much longer," came the mocking voice of Tsukasa.

"Either get out of my way, or be ran over." Everybody that was still conscious looked towards the direction of the new voice.

Charging towards them at high speed was Crim on his grunty – complete with Jumbo sunglasses.

"Meh." Tsukasa whispered to himself as he pointed his staff at Crim and his grunty.

The Guardian followed the instruction, and shot a tentacle at Crim. But Crim's grunty was too fast and kept dodging the tentacles that were being shot at him.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners kid?" Crim asked as he jumped from his Grunty and high into the air, trying to strike Tsukasa. The young wave master parried bravely, but was soon tossed to the ground

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Crim screamed to the knights, watching as they all piled onto Tsukasa

As Tsukasa and the knights were teleporting out, 3 more figures materialized on the field.

"Silver Knight, what is the meaning of this?"

"Lady Subaru…my apologies." Silver Knight said repentantly as he bowed down.

While all the commotion was going on, Tsukasa's guardian was looking around for its master. When it didn't find him, it did the first thing that came to it; it attacked the first person that it could attack. It launched half-a dozen tentacles at its target in a confused frenzy.

Time seemed to slow down as everyone tried to stop the tentacles - but they were all too far away. They seemed to move inch by inch, but once again Time was returned to normal and all six tentacles had hit their target.

A large scream was heard as Lady Subaru, Head of the Crimson Knights, was struck with all six of the guardian's tentacles.

"SUBARU!" Crim screamed, as he ran towards her lifeless body.

Silver Knight just stood there like a doll, before sinking to his knees

As Crim scooped up Subaru in his arms, he heard her say one name with her very last breath: "Silver Knight." Then she de- materialized.

"Su……Ba……Ru," came the almost silent voice of Silver Knight

"You!" came the booming voice of the red lightning. "You caused this!" He ran at Silver Knight and lifted him easily, holding him by his collar.

"Bear, what happened to Subaru?" asked a very confused Mimiru.

"I don't know, Mimiru," replied a worried Bear.

Real world

Subaru's House

Hearing a blood curling scream come from her daughter's room, Subaru's mother rushed in. As soon as she got in there, she saw her daughter's computer screen blank, static all over it. Her daughter Subaru was slouched in her wheelchair, looking more like a life less doll than a person.

"Subaru, wake up," her mother said as she shook Subaru.

When she saw no response, she gasped and ran out of the room.

Yea there's a revised chapter and all…hopefully I can write another chapter soon . 


End file.
